


Enharmonic Equivalency

by ultimaromanorum



Category: Alif the Unseen - G. Willow Wilson, Gödel Escher Bach: An Eternal Golden Braid - Douglas Hofstadter
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, TW: The Disconnected Letters, dubious islamic theology, gratuitous set theory, overextended computing metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimaromanorum/pseuds/ultimaromanorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is self-swallowing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enharmonic Equivalency

*user alif_lam_mim has connected*

 

alif_lam_mim: hi

alif_lam_mim: hello

alif_lam_mim: salaam

alif_lam_mim: as salaamu aleikum wa rahmatu ALLAH

alif_lam_mim: hey

alif_lam_mim: hey

alif_lam_mim: are you there

alif_lam_mim: or did you fall into one of your strange loops

 

Name_Redacted: argh

Name_Redacted: salaam asshole

Name_Redacted: i did

Name_Redacted: russell has me

Name_Redacted: i swallowed myself

Name_Redacted: my outsides are in and my insides are out. i am blinking in and out of existence and chasing my metaphysical tail.  i am gnawing on my toes like a latter day orobouros. i am a biological improbability.

Name_Redacted: this sentence is non-self-descriptive

 

alif_lam_mim: weve been over this before

alif_lam_mim: much set theory makes a man weary and there is no end to the making of books

alif_lam_mim: i am immune to self reference

alif_lam_mim: MU

 

Name_Redacted: yes yes now hush

Name_Redacted: while I propose

Name_Redacted: a proposition

Name_Redacted: proposition:

Name_Redacted: God is recursive

 

alif_lam_mim: ….

alif_lam_mim: go on

alif_lam_mim: no

alif_lam_mim: stop

alif_lam_mim: don't go on

alif_lam_mim: that cant be so

 

Name_Redacted: why not

 

alif_lam_mim: because God is the root

alif_lam_mim: thats the whole point of GOD Over Djinn

alif_lam_mim: hes all the roots

alif_lam_mim: root directory, root user, root node on the Tree of Immortality

alif_lam_mim: root chord of the angelic hymn

alif_lam_mim: root server of the Seen and Unseen

Name_Redacted: ....

 

alif_lam_mim: adem and hawwa corrupted the tree

alif_lam_mim: tried to take an extra parent node

alif_lam_mim: crashed the system

alif_lam_mim: man is the strange loop

 

Name_Redacted: let me try a different formulation

Name_Redacted: is the root part of the system?

Name_Redacted: does God contain himself?

 

*user alif_lam_mim has disconnected*

**Author's Note:**

> ... or, in which it is made abundantly clear that AO3 user ultimaromanorum is a pretentious asshole. If you have anything to say about transliteration I refer you to the errata of Seven Pillars of Wisdom.


End file.
